


Promises

by destieldreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Car Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldreams/pseuds/destieldreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gives Dean what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic ever...first smut ever. This isn't beta'd so all the horrible writing and mistakes are mine. This is pure porny porn destiel smut!   
>  *Woohoo this has offically been beta'd and updated! Thank You to the beautiful VeraBAdler! You're my angel!*

Dean bit his lip as he watched Castiel loosen his already-haphazard tie. He whipped it off and sauntered over to where Dean was sitting in a chair, already stripped of his clothes. Tilting his head curiously, Cas fastened his tie around the hunter's eyes, blinding him. Dean let out a small whimper as Cas finished the knot and yanked his head back to place a hard kiss on his quivering lips.

Cas yanked Dean out of the chair and pushed him unceremoniously onto the hood of the Impala. Dean let out another whimper as he felt soft ropes bind his ankles and wrists to the car, legs hanging off the hood at the knee. The angel slid onto the hood, checking the knots. He straddled Dean's hips, admiring his handiwork, letting his hands roam over sculpted chest muscles and up well-defined arms.

Dean moaned loudly as Castiel reached to tweak a nipple, hard, then leaned down to lick the pain away. He moved to the other nipple and did it again: a pinch with a twist, then a gentle lap of his tongue. Cas leaned down and kissed Dean hard, forcing his tongue through half-parted lips.

There was no fight for dominance. Dean knew who was in control and he let himself be taken over as their tongues collided and tasted each other. Cas could feel how hard the hunter was getting under him, and he smirked into the heated kiss. He moved lower and nipped Dean's throat as he tweaked both nipples again. Dean hissed in pleasure-pain. Cas continued moving lower, slowly coming off the car, biting at sensitive spots a little too hard.

The angel moved over Dean's hipbones, biting and sucking the tender skin, marking him. He loved the noises that came out of his hunter’s mouth. He moved down further, between Dean's legs, and bit down hard on the muscle on the inside of his thigh. He lapped at the meat between his teeth and watched as Dean's cock twitched with every flick of his tongue. Cas turned his head and repeated the motion on the other thigh, tweaking a nipple at the same time. He felt Dean let out a moan that came from deep within and shiver beneath him.

Castiel gave a feather-light flick of his tongue against the base of Dean’s swollen cock and blew a soft stream of air over the wet spot. Dean moaned and shivered again, lips parting as his breathing became heavier. Cas smirked, watching Dean's reaction, then blew a stream of air up the underside of his cock and around the head. His tongue flicked out teasingly in barely-there touches. He moved his hands to clamp down on the hunter's hips, thumbs digging into the soft tissue. He squeezed tight enough to leave bruises as he slid his tongue slowly from the back of Dean’s balls all the way up to the slit in one long swipe, lapping up the precum. Cas’ grip on his hips kept him from squirming as he groaned in delight.

Cas gave the head one last little flick before standing up. He removed his belt, doubled it, and gave two quick smacks to the sensitive skin on Dean’s thighs. He hissed and moaned, riding the aftershock of pain. The angel stared at Dean hungrily as he tossed the belt on the ground and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants while maneuvering himself back onto the car and up Dean’s chest.

He cupped Dean’s cheek and ran a thumb over his soft, parted lips. Cas pulled his throbbing prick out of his pants as Dean licked his thumb. Without saying a word Castiel replaced his thumb with his dick, tracing Dean’s lips with the head before prodding open his mouth and sliding in. He held Dean’s head up, thrusting slowly. Dean moaned, taking as much of him in as he could, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing around him.

Cas let his head fall back as he continued his slow thrusts. He moaned softly, fingers gripping Dean’s hair as he held him up. Dean’s mouth was heaven. A deep guttural moan escaped him when Dean twirled his tongue around the head of his cock and took him deep in his throat. Without warning, Cas pulled back and leaned down, kissing Dean’s swollen lips. The hunter kissed back, his senses full of Castiel. He was drowning in his angel and he loved it. He tugged against the ropes, needing to touch and hold and feel. Cas smirked against his lips knowingly.

“Not tonight,” Cas whispered in his ear before nipping at it lightly. Dean whimpered and arched as best he could into the man above him. Castiel smiled. It wasn’t every day that Dean gave himself over fully to him. After everything, he was still amazed that this man trusted him this much. It made him reel. He was the only one who knew exactly what Dean wanted, needed. He reveled in the knowledge that he was the only one able to give it to him.

“Cas…?” Dean questioned, his voice deep with lust.

“Shhh,” Cas replied, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Castiel slid down Dean’s body, grabbed his hips once again, and took the full length of him into his mouth. Dean moaned, wrapping his fingers around the ropes as Cas sucked him hard.

“Fuck…. Cas,” Dean groaned between heavy pants, fighting against Cas’ death grip on his hips.

The angel grinned around the cock in his mouth. He bobbed his head slowly up and down the length, sucking only when he got to the head. He stroked the underside with his tongue, forcing heavenly sounds out of his mouth. Dean couldn’t do anything but hang on as Castiel sucked him off.

“Cas… God… Fuck, Cas,” he moaned, getting close. Cas gave one long suck up the full length before letting his cock fall out with a pop. Dean whimpered at the loss, hips still trying to thrust upwards. He tugged on the ropes from both ends in frustration, sighing and moaning and begging Cas to finish. Castiel smiled and could only lean back and gaze in awe and wonder. Dean was glorious like this: completely undone and begging and at his mercy.

“You are so beautiful, Dean,” Cas said, the awe slipping through. Dean sighed.

“Shut up and fuck me,” he replied. Cas slapped the inside of Dean’s thigh, watching as the light pink handprint flushed against the sensitive skin. Dean hissed and whimpered. Castiel leaned down and kissed the mark softly and smiled as Dean sighed.

He reached up and traced his fingers along Dean’s bottom lip. Dean sucked the digits in greedily. Cas’ eyes fluttered closed, a soft moan escaping his lips. Dean sucked and licked and nipped the index and middle fingers hungrily, getting them nice and wet. Castiel bit his lip as he removed his fingers, trailing them down over the hunter's chin and chest to finally circle his entrance.

Dean moaned and hissed as Cas pushed both fingers in slowly. He knew his lover liked the pain. The angel watched as his fingers disappeared into Dean’s body, felt Dean clench around him. Dean was making beautiful noises above him. Castiel took the weeping cock that was pulsating in front of him into his mouth, licking and sucking while his fingers tried to find that hidden spot inside. He worked Dean thoroughly. Dean nearly came off the car when Cas found his prostate, arching and moaning, begging for more. Castiel hummed in satisfaction around the dick in his mouth and continuously hit that spot with every thrust.

It wasn’t long before Dean started to tremble and tense. A few more thrusts and a swipe of his tongue across the head and Dean was gone. Cas sucked him down, swallowing it all. With a contented sigh he removed himself from the hunter, placing a soft kiss on the head of his cock. He reached up and took the tie off so Dean could finally look at him. He crawled on top of his body, placing a gentle kiss on parted lips.

No matter how many times they did this, they still couldn’t help but stare in complete awe at each other, both completely perfect and unbelievable in the other’s eyes.

With a snap of his fingers the ropes were gone and Dean threw his arms around the angel's neck, bringing their bodies flush against each other as he held him tight, still coming down from his orgasmic high. Castiel ran his fingers through Dean’s hair as they continued staring into each other's souls, sharing everything that they couldn’t say with words.

With one last lingering kiss Cas stood up, pulling Dean up with him.

“Dude, as awesome as that was, if those sweat marks hurt the paint job, I swear I’m putting you on cleaning duty for a week,” Dean said, failing to sound truly threatening.

Castiel simply rolled his eyes and mojo’d it clean as well as popping out a few dents that Dean thankfully hadn’t seen.

“You know, that’s kinda hot,” Dean stated with a smirk as he gathered up his clothes. Cas tilted his head in confusion and smiled.

“Later,” Castiel murmured. He laced his arms around Dean’s torso, pulling him in for another kiss and helping him shimmy into his pants.

“Promises,” Dean smirked as he led them out of the garage and into the bunker.


End file.
